Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game: Sega Superstars Edition
Smash TCG Logo.png The Third Set in the series. Focuses on characters from Sega Games. Booster Packs, which cost only $4.99, include 10 cards: 5 Common Cards, 4 Uncommon Cards, 1 guaranteed Rare Card, and 1 random Reverse Holographic Card, which can be in any rarity. NOTE: All Smasher FS Cards are Holographic Rares. Cards All the names of the cards you see are included in the set. Smashers Smasher Cards and Smasher FS Cards Amy (Common) + Amy FS - Fairy Type Knuckles (Rare) + Knuckles FS - Fighting Type Silver (Rare) + Silver FS - Psychic Type Billy Hatcher (Holographic Rare) + Billy Hatcher FS - Smash Type Bantam Scrambled (Rare) + Bantam Scrambled FS - Fighting Type Chick Poacher (Uncommon) + Chick Poacher FS - Lightning Tpye Rolly Roll (Common) + Rolly Roll FS - Fairy Type Blaze (Uncommon) + Blaze FS - Fire Type AiAi (Common) + AiAi FS - Smash Type Vectorman (Uncommon) + Vectorman FS - Metal Type Boss-EX Cards Boss-EX cards are powerful cards that give the player who knocks them out 2 Prize Cards instead of one. They come in Regular Print, and Full Art Print. All these cards are Holographic Rare. All of them have the Ability, Omnipotent. Omnipotent's effect is: "Neither player can play Support Cards." Dr. Eggman-EX - Metal Type. NOTE: He's depicted to drive the Egg Hawk. Dark Raven-EX - Darkness Type Dark Corvo-EX - Darkness Type Perfect Chaos-EX - Water Type Werehog-EX - Darkness Type Basic Energy Types All these cards are Common. Grass Fire Water Lightning Psychic Fighting Darkness Metal Fairy Support Assist Trophies Tails (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Put 6 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Cream (Common) - Effect: Draw 1 card. Rikol (Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Active Fire Type Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 50 additional damage. Datch (Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your Active Smash Type Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 50 additional damage. Kaboot (Rare) - Effect: You can attach this card to your your Active Water Type Smasher. Each of that Smasher's attacks deal 50 additional damage. Rouge (Rare) - Effect: Draw 4 cards. Ecco (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Amigo (Common) - Effect: Draw 1 card. Metal Sonic (Uncommon) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Alex Kidd (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Starter Decks Each Starter Deck is priced at $10.99, and comes with 60 cards (18 Smashers, 22 Energy, 2 sets of 11 of the Deck's Energy Card focus, and 20 Support Cards.), a coin, a six-sided die, a deck box to hold all the cards, 60 card sleeves, a set of damage counters, a 2 player play-mat, and an instruction booklet on now to play the game. Magical Fist (Focuses on Fighting and Fairy Types) Deck Mascots: Knuckles (Key Card), and Amy Burning Mind (Focuses on Psychic and Fire Types) Deck Mascots: Silver (Key Card), and Blaze Tins The Tins cost $19.99, and come with a special full art card of Dr. Eggman-EX or Dark Raven-EX, 6 booster packs and a tin sized instruction and guide book. Deck Sets The following cards come in each Starter Deck. Magical Fist Smashers: Knuckles x2 (1 is Holographic) Amy x4 Pit x4 Sonic x4 Diddy Kong x4 Energy: Fightnig Energy x11 Fairy Energy x11 Support: Magicant Trophy Stand x4 Hammer x4 Heart Container x4 Ray Gun x3 Assist Trophy x2 Datch Tails Burning Mind Smashers: Silver x2 (1 is Holographic) Blaze x4 Mewtwo x4 Duck Hunt x4 Billy Hatcher x2 Charizard x2 Energy: Psychic Energy x11 Fire Energy x11 Support: Norfair Trophy Stand x4 Hammer x4 Heart Container x4 Beam Sword x3 Assist Trophy x2 Rikol CreamCategory:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Brothers Trading Card Game